villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gorefiend
(For the original character, see Teron Gorefiend.) Gorefiend is a monstrous orc-turned-demonic mutant and a boss in the Hellfire Citadel raid. He is mutated to the point he barely resembles an orc at all and is more properly described as a Humanoid Abomination. Biography Gorefiend was originally an Orc named Teron'gor and was a servant to Gul'dan. Teron'gor made his first appearance as a prisoner of the Iron Horde, where he and his allies - Gul'dan and Cho'gall - were being used as conduits to power the Dark Portal. In a desperate attempt at halting the Iron Horde's invasion of Azeroth, adventurers freed Teron'gor and his Shadow Council allies so as to shut down the Dark Portal. Teron'gor later appears in the forested region of Talador, where he and Gul'dan launch an invasion on the Draenei holy burial ground of Auchindoun. Although their armies were defeated, Teron'gor managed to sneak past Auchindoun's defenses and summon a small team of Shadow Council soldiers. With the aid of treacherous Draenei, Teron'gor was able to gain access to the inner ring of Auchindoun and feasted upon the souls contained there. Even after his defeat, he remained in hiding beneath Auchindoun and slowly devoured what souls he could. Some time after Gul'dan took control of the Iron Horde, he sent a Draenei named Velhari to find Teron'gor and bring him to the Tanaan Jungle. Despite the death of her apprentice during a skirmish with heroes, Velhari was successful in her task. From then on, Teron'gor was to be known as Gorefiend and led the Shadow Council and Iron Horde forces in the lower levels of Hellfire Citadel until his death during the final battle against the champions of Azeroth. Personality Gorefiend has always been a hungering and acquisitive individual. He is very selfish, arrogant, possessive, materialistic, and egotistical, so he takes great pleasure in devouring souls and seeks to use their power to surpass even Gul'dan himself. Naturally, he also views Gul'dan as more of an obstacle than a master and sought to use Auchindoun's collection of souls to destroy the lord of the Shadow Council. Appearance Gorefiend is a horrific, bloated orc with a gigantic maw in place of a stomach and a collection of demonic tusks and horns growing from his head. His entire body is a sickly purple with glowing blue energy that signifies his demonic corruption. Powers and Abilities Gorefiend is unique as a boss in that he technically kills those who oppose him and traps their souls within a parallel dimension situated in his stomach, if his victims do not escape in time he literally digests their souls: trapping them forever within his hellish form. Trivia *Although classed as a Demon he is technically a mutated version of Teron Gorefiend and thus an orc aberration. *He was specifically created by Blizzard to explore the concept that "if you haven't seen a boss die in-game they will likely return". Category:Collector of Souls Category:Monsters Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Mutated